


You Dance Good

by Bumble_Beckie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka, Blind Date, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Suki, Idiots, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Party, Sick Sokka, Sokka does architecture, Zuko is a theatre nerd, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, drunk conversations, gay Zuko, hangovers, oblivious bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Beckie/pseuds/Bumble_Beckie
Summary: This wasn't the first time he'd ended up in this situation. And it probably wouldn't be the last. It's not that he didn't appreciate his uncle's effort. He just thinks he might have got the wrong end of the stick.orIroh keeps setting Zuko up on blind dates whilst Zuko hasn't come out yet. And then there's Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 841





	You Dance Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello frens!
> 
> I craved some meet cute Zukka and uni stuff so have some more sleep deprived writing.  
> It is more soft stuff and it's chaotic but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> okii, thenk you.  
> Bee ^_^

This wasn't the first time he'd ended up in this situation. And it probably wouldn't be the last. It's not that he didn't appreciate his uncle's effort. He just thinks he might have got the wrong end of the stick.  
And even if he wanted to be here, which he didn't, it still wouldn't solve the issue of his ever-growing anxiety which is making him want to throw up right now. Which he won't because that would only make everything worse. He's only here because he loves his uncle and doesn't have the heart to tell him that:  
  
A) He's perfectly happy single and would rather not go through the awkward conversations and stumbling words every week and  
  
B) He's gay.  
  
He knows his uncle wouldn't mind. He knows he'd stop if he just asked but maybe part of him thinks it's for the best. Maybe part of him thinks that if he can find a nice enough partner, or even just a friend, then it would make uncle happy. And that's all he really wants. Or maybe he's just nervous and overthinking. But he can't help it right now.  
  
Zuko is currently sat in a small café, a few blocks away from the Jasmine Dragon. Uncle did say he was welcome there but it would be even more embarrassing having his uncle watching this whole disaster unfold.  
  
The café was small, cosy and sold the best blueberry muffins in Ba Sing Se - or so the sign said, he'd yet to try one - and he is sat right in the corner with a perfect view of the entire place. His fingers are tapping against the lukewarm Earl Grey he has in front of him - not the best tea in Ba Sing Se, that's for sure - as his nerves bubble inside him. Every time someone stands up or enters the cafe his head shoots up in anticipation. No, more like fear. The place was quiet so, in theory, it shouldn't be hard to spot them or for them to spot him. He double checks that no one currently matched the limited description of them he had - short brown hair, will be wearing green. There was a young woman and her child, the barista, and a guy on the next table with his laptop and textbooks stacked beside him - probably a student. He was certain none of them were his date. Although, his mind wondered, he might be happier if the guy studying was his date.  
  
He finds himself staring at the student working away, headphones on and completely focused on the screen. He can't help admiring his tanned skin, chiselled face, and dark brown hair. Yes, he thinks, definitely more his type.  
  
The bell above the door rings and a girl around his age enters, removing him from his thoughts.  
  
He didn't want to be here. Dates never went well, let alone blind ones.  
  
He scans her over and, lo and behold, she's dressed in a deep green blouse with a brown bob. This must be her. Zuko's leg starts bouncing as she scans the room and spots him in the corner before smiling brightly. He gives her an awkward wave and a smile that probably looks more like a grimace. She bounces over to his table and takes a seat opposite him.  
  
"Hi!" She starts brightly, "You must be Zuko." The smile from his face already dropping as his mind races trying to find an appropriate greeting.  
  
"And you must be Suki." He says trying not to sound too bitter.  
  
"So, I'm going to be honest with you," Suki starts and Zuko's thoughts stand to a halt; this is not how you start a date. He was expecting the awkward ice breaker question or the deafening silence or even the blatant staring at his scar. But Suki started with none of those, no, she started with,  
  
"I'm gay." That was certainly new.  
  
He had run so many different situations through his head as he had sat waiting for her. He had tried to plan, in an attempt to calm himself, but any scrap of a plan he had just got thrown straight out the window and before he even thought about what he way saying he replied with,  
  
"Me too." Which was not a lie. But was not what he would have said if his thoughts were any sort of comprehensible. And then Suki is laughing and, before he knows it, Zuko is laughing a little too.  
  
"Well, that solves that problem." Suki says as her laughs calm down and Zuko realises that yeah, maybe it does. At least for now. At least until uncle finds him another random girl to set him up with.  
  
"I'm going to get a muffin - they are the best - and then we can have our 'not date'?" Suki suggests but doesn't allow Zuko to reply before she's up and ordering her muffin and some form of coffee. He watches her chatting to the barista and is in awe of her. Zuko envied her. Being confident. Confident and out.  
  
Agni, Zuko thinks as he realises that this is the first time he's come out. To anyone. Ever.  
  
His heart starts beating like a drum as panic bubbles inside of him. He's never told anyone he's gay. He's never had anyone to tell. His only solace is that she's basically a stranger but hr does find that he's somewhat relieved to say it out loud. That doesn't stop the shaking in his leg surfacing again though, as all he can think of is: He's out. He just came out.  
  
Zuko is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't realise Suki has sat down again until she speaks.  
  
"So, you're gay?" She asks with a smirk on her face and he nods his head jerkily in response. Yes. Gay.  
  
"I know it's not my place to ask, but why are you on a blind date with me?" She asks and Zuko doesn't know how to respond. He can't really say that she's the first person he's out to. Ever. Well, he could but he's not sure that would go down too well.  
  
"Why are _you_ on a date with me?" He jabs back, hoping it didn't come across as hostile. Luckily, she laughs,  
  
"Touché!" She smiles and takes a bite out of her muffin before continuing, "My family don't know I'm gay. I should probably tell them but any excuse to get a muffin." She says with a wry smile.  
  
Zuko laughs slightly and sighs, Suki seems nice enough and she seems to be in the same boat,  
  
"My uncle doesn't know. Well, actually, no one knows." Zuko pauses in slight shock that he just told her that.  
  
"Well, I know." She smiles gently, her bubbly energy calming for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you do."  
  
"So, Zuko, cat-owl or deer-dog?" Suki smiles, taking another bite of her muffin and Zuko unintentionally rolls his eyes but is thankful for the change in topic none the less,  
  
"Cat-owl? I guess." Suki hums in agreement before answering herself and before he knows it, he's having a conversation about favourite animals and food and anything Suki thinks of. She makes him laugh and Zuko thinks this is the best date he's ever had. Well, not-date. He finds a weight lifted off his shoulders, like he doesn't have to hide part of himself and it's freeing.  
  
Zuko's attention shifts when the student on the table over starts to pack away his things and removes his headphones. Suki is still talking at him but Zuko's lost any focus he had. He thinks he hears Suki laugh before the guy turns around and Zuko quickly looks away.  
  
"Suki!" Zuko hears coming from beside him and his head shoots up again to see the student grinning at her.  
  
"Sokka!" Suki stands and half hugs him, "How did I not notice you?!" She laughs and then looks over to Zuko, "Sokka, this is Zuko, Zuko this is Sokka."  
  
Zuko attempts to smile at him but his nerves come back at full force and he can feel the blush rising to his cheeks. Spirits, Sokka is beautiful. It's all Zuko can think as he's introduced. Sokka grins back and Zuko's not sure he can breathe.  
  
He holds out his hand and Zuko hesitantly shakes it, trying not to die whilst doing to.  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Sokka starts, "I go to uni with Suki." He smiles and Zuko nods. Suki looks between the two of them, realising Zuko's inability to speak, before clarifying,  
  
"Oh, mum set me up on another date." She smiles sheepishly, "but I like this one, he likes turtle-ducks." She looks over to Zuko and he laughs slightly.  
  
"I do." He says quietly, relieved that he managed to get a sentence formed.  
  
"Sokka, can we adopt him?" Suki jokes and Zuko glares at her half-heartedly. Despite only knowing her for half an hour, he thinks that this is the closest he's had to a friend in a while and he can't help but feel happy.  
  
Zuko jumps as Sokka swings an arm around his shoulder and looks at him,  
  
"Well if he's Suki-approved, how can I say no?" He laughs brightly and Zuko gets lost in the sound but before he knows it Sokka is gathering his things. He excuses himself saying that he's got to get home and Zuko is slightly deflated but also relieved that he can breathe again. Suki grins at him.  
  
"So, that's Sokka." Zuko hums in response.  
  
"Which uni do you go to?" He asks to divert the conversation.  
  
"Republic City." She replies and Zuko blinks for a second. He knows that uni, he lives near that uni. Wait. He goes to that uni. Spirits.  
  
"Me too." Zuko replies hesitantly, still surprised at the coincidence, "What do you do?"  
  
"Environmental Engineering." She takes a sip of her coffee. That would explain why he's never seen her; the arts building is the other end of campus. Zuko wants to ask what Sokka does but is that too obvious, will Suki mock him. Maybe. But he wants to know and surely, it's normal to ask about her friends,  
  
"What does Sokka do?"  
  
"Architectural Engineering, we have some overlapping lectures which is how we met." Zuko hums and smiles, engineering is a lot, no wonder he was so focused, "What about you?"  
  
"Ah, I do drama. Theatre and Performance. Not quite as intense as engineering." He smiles sadly. He loves drama. He really does. But he still has some internalised shame for it. He knows it's his passion, but he'll never forget his dad’s response to it. He flinched accidentally. Maybe part of him still thinks it's an inferior degree but that part of him is shoved down as soon as Suki responds.  
  
"That's so cool! I used to love drama in secondary. I wasn't very good mind." He lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as Suki beams at him.  
  
"I'm sure you were better than you thought."  
  
"No, I was awful. It was fun though. Hey, let us know if you're doing a show! I'd love to come and watch." Zuko smiles timidly, he never really has anyone come and watch his shows. His uncle has come once or twice but other than that.  
  
"Mm, that would be nice."  
  
"Pass me your phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can give you my number, silly. You can't tell me about a show if you can't contact me." Zuko laughs slightly before unlocking his phone and passing it over. Huh, it seems like he's made a friend. He hopes he's made a friend.  
  
"There." Suki passes back the phone.  
  
They finish their drinks and say their goodbyes before Zuko heads home smiling to himself. Today had turned out better than he expected.  
  
\---  
  
Zuko had never seen Suki or Sokka before the date and now he can't stop seeing them. He bumps into them in the library, he sees Sokka on the field or Suki in the café and he finds that he doesn't mind it. Sokka always greets him, smiling that perfect smile, and every time Zuko has a ~~minor~~ major panic but appreciates it none the less.  
  
It's about two weeks since he first met Suki and although they text occasionally, Zuko is surprised when she invites him to a party. Him. Zuko. To a party. He's sceptical, to say the least. The last party he went to was his sister's and it did not end well. But if it means spending more time with Suki. With Sokka. Then he's definitely tempted. Whether it's worth the anxiety, he's not sure yet.  
  
**Suki:** it will be fun, I promise!  
  
**Zuko:** I don't know. I'll think about it.  
  
**Suki:** Sokka will be there ;)  
  
**Zuko:** what's that supposed to mean  
  
**Suki:** so theres at least 2 people you know! And you can bring someone along if you want.  
  
**Zuko:** okay, I'll think about it. I promise.  
  
Suki is annoyingly convincing, and Sokka being there is a very compelling argument. He hasn't told her about his crush on Sokka but he's pretty sure she's figured it out; she always has this suspiciously knowing look when they’re together. He's the epitome of a gay disaster. He's not bringing anyone though. The only person he could bring is his uncle and that is a definite no.  
  
Despite his nerves, Zuko finds himself in front of the mirror fixing his hair on the following Saturday evening. Suki is picking him up in 10 minutes and he is seriously considering calling her and saying he's sick. He's not sure he can cope. Especially if it ends up like last time.  
  
But this is different, this is Sokka and Suki. This is not Azula. He tries to calm himself, knowing that she's not going to be there, but he still worries. It's a lot of people. A lot of people he doesn't know.  
  
**Suki:** I’m here!  
  
He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he can leave anytime. He can do this.  
  
"I'm heading out, Uncle!" He calls as he gets his bag and makes his way out.  
  
"Be safe, call me if you need anything." Uncle replies and then he's out the door. He sees Suki sitting in her car and smiles at her. No turning back now.  
  
They arrive at someone's house. Who's, he's not sure. But it's nice enough. It is small but has a large living room which seems to be where most of the party resides. That and the kitchen. Suki leads him in and gives him a mini tour of the place. Maybe she lives here? That would make sense. She's greeted by everyone she passes and pauses to give each of them a welcome or a hug. Zuko was fully expecting to hide in a corner and avoid too much interaction but Suki is brightly introducing him to everyone she greets. The rooms are filled with music and loud voices as people dance and talk and sing and it's a lot.  
  
He ends up pushed into the kitchen with a drink - vodka? Maybe? - shoved into his hand for good measure. The kitchen is much smaller than the lounge and far too small to have six people in. They are squished between the counters either side with Suki's face only a few inches away.  
  
"Zuko! This is Aang, Katara and Toph!" As she points down the line, a younger guy with large arrow tattoos, a girl who looks a bit like Sokka and a shorter girl with dark hair wave at him respectively, "and of course you've already met Sokka." Sokka beams at him from across the huddle of people and Zuko feels the heat rise to his cheeks. Yes, he knows Sokka. He blames the heat from the close proximity and small space but knows that it's not true.  
  
"Aang, you still haven't watched the new episode of -" Suki starts a conversation with the younger boy and the group starts discussing the best tv shows. Zuko listens mostly and just comments now and then. He sips on his drink, not before giving it a sniff and trying to work out what's in it and decides that it's not going to kill him. It actually tastes quite nice and maybe he's drinking it quicker than he should be but the conversation's easy and the music is loud, and he finds himself having a good time.  
  
He thinks he's doing alright until someone changes the song and Suki grins and shouts at everyone to join her. She drags Zuko by the arm and pulls him into the lounge, with a few of the others following, to a space with enough room for them to fit. Then Suki is dancing and singing loudly and maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's the company but Zuko dances too. It's awkward and stiff but he's trying and he's having fun. He spots Sokka shift in next to him in the small circle they've made and start dancing too. Zuko is mesmerized at the flow of Sokka's body and the freedom he moves with. He's mesmerised by the way his arms stretch and his head sways. His movements begin to loosen with the group dancing with him and Zuko feels himself smiling brightly. He grins at Sokka as he dances and moves and, in a moment, when Sokka's head stops swaying his eyes meet with Zuko's. Sokka's gaze is strong and intense and -  
  
blue.  
  
Normally Zuko would look away, pretend like he wasn't staring but, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He stares and enjoys the view. Sokka smiles, wide and perfect and right at Zuko. He thinks he sees him look Zuko up and down before he moves towards Zuko slightly and before he knows it Sokka is standing right in front of him. They're dancing together, eyes on each other, following each other's every move. It is silly and chaotic but Zuko loves it anyway. Sokka is so close he can feel his breath on his face and Zuko's eyes flutter shut for a moment as he breathes Sokka in. They move closer to each other and he can feel the warmth radiating of him. He hears someone wolf whistle from around him, but his mind is elsewhere. He wants to get closer; he wants to see him. Zuko's eyes open again, searching for Sokka's but he can't help moving his gaze away to the light in the corner.  
  
Someone sparks a lighter and the flame is small but enough for Zuko to see. The fire. The flame. Burning in the corner. Fire. Flame. Azula. Fire. Flame. Laughter.  
Zuko's breath feels heavy and the room feels too small. His eyes are stuck. Stuck on the flame of the lighter and Zuko panics. All he can see is the fire. He feels faint and warm and heavy and it's all too much.  
  
He’s got to get out of here.  
  
Before he can think what he's doing, he stumbles his way to the front door. He hears Suki shouting,  
  
"Don't smoke inside! Take it into the garden!" But it sounds quieter than it should as his ears ring and buzz, muffling the sound. He pushes his way through the door and takes a deep breath as the cold night air rushes over him. He doesn't think his legs will take him much further, so he sits on the doorstep and hangs his head between his knees attempting to calm himself down. His hands hold onto the stone step, trying to find something stable. He slowly focuses on his breathing as he counts each one.  
  
Breathe in. Two, three, four.  
  
Breathe out. Two, three, four.  
  
He eventually grounds himself enough to look around and see the streetlights and cars on the road. He slowly hears the noise of the house clearly again and feels the beat of the music vibrate through the floor. As he comes to, he can feel a dampness on his cheeks, drying in the cold air. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
He feels a gentle hand on his back and jumps at the sensation. His head swaying for a moment, the slight dizziness reminding him of the alcohol he had consumed.  
  
"It's just me, buddy." The deep, strong voice resonates in his ears. Sokka. He looks around to see the gentle smile looking down at him, "Mind if I sit?" He asks and Zuko shakes his head slightly.  
  
Sokka takes a seat next to him, hand still on his back, now rubbing gentle circles as Zuko's breathing relaxes. Zuko, now focusing on the movements of Sokka's hand, finds it easier to stay calm.  
  
"You okay, you looked - not okay?" Sokka laughs sadly at his poor choice of words. Zuko appreciates the voice to focus on but doesn't know how to respond. His head is fuzzy, and his legs still feel weak. He isn't okay. He resigns himself, unable to think clearly, to a gentle shake of his head.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Sokka asks, a slight slur to his words. Zuko hums for a moment. Did he want to talk about it? Not really. But kind of.  
  
"Maybe?" He tries, his voice cracks through and his breath catches in his throat. He hates this. He hates that he still reacts like this. He hates it. He hates it. He hates it. He chants in his head and he feels the tears start to trickle down his face. He hates it. His breathing becoming gentle sobs now as he struggles to hold back. He hates that he's ruined his night and now he's ruined Sokka's too.  
  
"Sorry. I'm so sorry." He croaks out and Sokka's hand stops moving for a moment before he's pulled into a deep hug. The position is awkward and he's sure he's making Sokka's shirt wet but he's warm and smells nice and Zuko can't bring himself to pull away.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Sokka says into Zuko's hair as he holds him and they sit there in silence for a moment. He wants to protest. He wants to say that he does have to be sorry. He's sorry for ruining the night, for running away, for crying on Sokka, for getting upset over nothing. But he doesn't. He instead says nothing and just focuses on the gentle rise and fall of Sokka's breathing. The proximity makes him think of their dancing for a moment and all Zuko can think is,  
  
"You dance good." Shit. He said that out loud. Oh well. He feels the laughter from Sokka's chest before he replies,  
  
"So do you." His gentle laugh resonates through Sokka's chest. His blurry, alcohol induced thoughts provide a giddiness at the compliment. He thinks me might've giggled but can't be sure. His head is starting to feel heavy and shuffles away to rest against Sokka's shoulder.  
  
"I don't like parties." Zuko says blearily before deciding that he disagreed with that statement, "no, I don't like my sister's parties." Maybe it's the exhaustion or maybe it's the alcohol but Zuko has lost any filter he had. The warmth of Sokka's arm is too distracting for him to care.  
  
"My sister. She sucks. I love her. But she sucks." Sokka hums and looks like he might say something for a moment but decides against it.  
  
"She had this party, it was for her birth-" Zuko pauses to hiccup lightly, yeah, he definitely drank too much. "Sorry, birthday. It was fine, she has some nice friends, they're kinda my friends too. Kind of. And then she went and burnt shit. Like who the fuck thinks, yes, with all this alcohol around I'm just going to burn stuff. It was bad. Really bad. Like the repairs to the house took so long and I don't know. I was so scared. What if she hurt herself or someone else. Fuck." Zuko stops talking, slowly realising that he had been rambling and that he was not sober in the slightest, "I should probably go home. Sorry again."  
  
Zuko, reluctantly, pulls out of Sokka's grasp and goes to stand up but finds his legs loose and wobbly and woah. That's not good. He tries to walk away but his feet drag, and stumble and he feels the weight of his body take over. There's a moment when he feels himself falling but he can't find it in himself to stop his fall. Accepting his fate, Zuko waits for the hard concrete to hit his back. But it doesn't come. Instead the strong hands, that he'd felt just a moment ago, catch him under his arms.  
  
"Woah there, buddy." Sokka's voice is right next to his ear and sends a shudder through him, "You're not getting home like that, let me help."  
  
Zuko finds himself nodding but is still surprised as two arms sweep him off his feet and Sokka is carrying him in his arms like some kind of princess. Zuko attempts to glare at Sokka but it comes across as a pout instead,  
  
"I'm not- not princess that needs saving." He tries to argue but can't help relaxing into Sokka's hold as he starts walking away from the house.  
  
"No Zuko, you're a strong independent princess." Sokka laughs at him and attempts to whack his arm but his body feels floppy and tired. Sokka's just so warm. It's not his fault if his eyes close for a minute.  
  
\---  
  
Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.  
  
Zuko tries to open his eyes and it's too bright and too much and everything hurts. His head is pounding, and he still feels like the world is swaying slightly. How much did he drink last night? Agni.  
  
He stretches out his arm in search for his phone on his bed side table, but his hand just flops into nothing. He flails his arms slightly before pushing himself up. As he scans the room, he finds that he doesn't recognize any of it. Oh spirits. What did he do? His head is throbbing, and he doesn't want to think of anything but he forces himself to try and remember what he did yesterday.  
  
Yesterday was Saturday. It was Suki's party. Drunk. Dancing. Sokka. Fire. Sokka. Oh no.  
  
He'd passed out in Sokka's arms. He'll never forgive himself. He's not sure where he is but he guesses that it's Sokka's place. He thinks he should get up and leave now, he's already overstayed his welcome. But the bed is super comfy and it's far too easy to bury his face back into the pillows (which smell like the sea and fresh air and Sokka) and let sleep claim him again.  
  
He wakes up again, sometime later, to the smell of coffee or tea or both? His body is complaining slightly less than before, and he thinks he might be able to pull himself away from the warmth of the bed. Zuko slowly sits himself up and opens his eyes to meet Sokka's. It's definitely safe to assume that this is Sokka's place. He smiles sheepishly at Sokka who is sitting in the chair across the room watching Zuko.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Sokka grins at him, "or should I say afternoon?" Zuko groaned and wanted to hide himself in the sheets of the bed again. He could hide from the embarrassment and never leave. Win, win.  
  
"I made tea and coffee, I didn't know which was your caffeinated drink of choice?" Zuko's heart melted immediately. Sokka had made him a drink after everything he put him through. Zuko was thoroughly fucked. "But you're not allowed either until you have a full glass of water and maybe some pain killers."  
  
Zuko took the glass of water that Sokka offered him and started drinking it slowly. He watched as Sokka moved his seat closer to the bed and brought over the coffee. That jerk. He looked far too gorgeous for someone who was also hammered last night.  
  
"Thank you." Zuko managed to rasp out and winced at the soreness at the back of his throat, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You apologise to much." Zuko blushes slightly and looks decisively at the floor, "So, tea or coffee?" Although Zuko didn't dislike coffee, he always found comfort in a warm cup of tea in the morning. It had become part of the routine, working in a tea shop and all, and it felt right to start the day with tea.  
  
"Tea. Please." Sokka passes him the mug and he wraps his hands around it, holding it close. He brings it close to his chest to comfort him. Then he startles, almost spilling tea on himself as he notices that these were not the clothes he was wearing last night. He frees a hand from the mug and pulls on the shirt slightly to read it, mumbling to himself.  
  
"How do construction workers party? They raise the roof." Zuko reads and looks over to Sokka almost as a query.  
  
"Uh, my friend bought it for me when they found out what degree I'd chosen." Sokka explains and laughs lightly. Oh. This is Sokka's shirt. Oh god. He really was trying to kill him.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Zuko asks. Despite wanting to stay in Sokka's shirt forever, it might be inappropriate to walk out in his clothes.  
  
"Oh, they're drying." Sokka says, as if that explains anything and Zuko's confusion must be obvious as Sokka continues to explain, a slightly blush coming up to his cheeks, "It started raining as I was carrying you back and I didn't want you to sleep in damp clothes. Sorry. If I crossed a line. I just thought it was better than you catching a cold or something."  
  
Sokka had carried him all the way back. Changed his clothes. Then put him to bed. Zuko feels himself blush even more and tries to avoid looking at Sokka as he takes a sip of his tea.  
  
"It's okay. Thank you, for everything, last night." Zuko says quietly to not strain his voice and hopefully hiding the shake in his voice.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat? It might make you feel better." Zuko's stomach turns at the thought. He's not sure he could hold down anything that he eats but he knows he should try. Zuko's hand unintentionally comes up to his stomach and Sokka seems to understand.  
  
"I'll make it plain. Maybe just some toast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sokka disappears and leaves Zuko to drink his tea in the quiet for a moment. When Sokka returns, it’s with two plates of toast and he sits on the edge of the bed, handing one to Zuko and keeping one to himself. They eat quietly, Zuko only managing to eat half a slice without feeling too sick before giving the rest of it to Sokka. He finishes eating it happily whilst telling Zuko about his course and reeling off stories of his eccentric lecturers. Sokka even convinces Zuko to play a few rounds of Mario Kart on his switch, which Zuko sorely loses at but enjoys none the less. Zuko knows he should get back home. He's sure uncle will be wondering where he is, but he just loves being here with Sokka. A friend.  
  
Eventually Zuko checks his phone and sees missed calls from his uncle. He should probably get back.  
  
"I need to get back soon; do you have my clothes?" Sokka looks slightly disheartened for a moment before smiling,  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll go get them." Sokka brings back his clothes and Zuko changes back into them, missing the comfy sweats and tee that Sokka had lent him.  
  
"Thank you again, for looking after me." Zuko says and laughs half-heartedly before getting his bag and parting ways.

\---

  
  
"Zuko. You're back late." Iroh says as he greets him from the counter at the Jasmine Dragon.  
  
"Sorry, I stayed at a friend’s." Zuko gives as an excuse, leaving out any indication of an alcohol induced collapse.  
  
"That's okay. Just, please tell me next time." Uncle is always looking out for him and Zuko feels guilty for not contacting him sooner. Uncle has been more of a father to him than his own and that is the least he deserves.  
  
"Of course, Uncle." Zuko starts to walk away but Iroh calls out to him,  
  
"There's another possible date next week if you want to go. You could even bring her here." Iroh adds and Zuko hums. Oh, the joy, another awkward date is exactly what he needs.  
  
He could tell him.  
  
Iroh cares for him, more than anyone ever has. He thinks his uncle deserves to know; he thinks he wants his uncle to know. He turns around from the doorway and forces himself to look at Iroh. He takes a deep breath. Don't back down now, he tells himself.  
  
"Uncle," Breathe, "I'm not going on that date. I - I'm." Zuko growls under his breath in frustration. He has to say this. He must, "I'm gay?" He wants to punch a wall because why the hell did that come out as a question. Fuck.  
  
Zuko looks at Uncle, waiting for an answer. Part of him thinks his uncle is going to kick him out there and then, that he will never want to see Zuko but the another, more rational, part of him knows that's not true. He knows his uncle loves him and he loves his Uncle.

"Okay. I'll cancel the date. I'll have to find you a nice young man instead." Uncle smiles gently at him and Zuko rolls his eyes, but his entire body relaxes. He's so relieved. He’s so lucky to have Iroh.  
  
"That's not- I- Uncle." Zuko whines and looks at the floor.  
  
"Zuko,” He starts, in a tone that commands him to look up, “you know I love you like my own. I want to remind you that you can tell me anything." Iroh says, almost knowingly.  
  
"I know. Uh, could you maybe not? set me up on another date?" Zuko breathes a sigh of relief as he gets the words out.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you. Night Uncle."  
  
"Goodnight Zuko."  
  
He makes his way upstairs and finds the script for his next performance feeling energized as a weight has been lifted of his shoulders. He tries to learn his lines and not think about a certain architecture student all day. Which is difficult but he does manage.  
  
\------  
  
**Unknown number:** Hey, you left your University ID!  
  
**Zuko:** sorry, who's this?  
  
**Unknown number:** oh it's Sokka! Got ur number from Suki. That okay?  
  
**Zuko:** oh Sokka! Hi  
  
**Zuko:** shit, uhh maybe I can meet you on campus to get it?  
  
**Sokka <3:** sure thing! Just lmk when ur about  
  
**Zuko:** okayy  
  
\---  
  
Zuko remembers to message Suki and inform her of the upcoming play who then makes sure she informs everyone she knows of the university theatre group. He appreciates her enthusiasm, but it doesn't help his nerves when he's standing backstage knowing that Suki is there with a group of people he's only met once. Although they all seemed nice enough, it’s still weird. But what if he fucks up now. Agni. He can't mess this up. What if Sokka's watching? He said he would. He can't mess this up.  
  
Zuko takes his starting position and waits for the pre-set to begin, pushing his nerves as far down as he can. As soon as the music starts and lights come on, any thought of who might be watching is forgotten as he focuses on his lines and the show and enjoying himself.  
  
When the time comes to bow, Zuko feels sweat dripping from his hair onto his neck. The stage is hot and he is flustered but the play had gone well and he finally allows himself a moment to scan the audience before they pull the curtains across. His eyes meet Suki's and he grins seeing a familiar face. Sitting next to her seems to be the small group who joined him in the kitchen at the party and despite barely knowing him, they are all cheering loudly making Zuko smile even brighter. Until he notices that Sokka isn't there and before he could double check, the curtains are closing, and the audience being pulled from view. He knows Sokka didn't have to watch but he wanted to see him again. To talk to him again. After meeting up with him to get his ID back, Zuko ended up buying him Coffee as a thank you. They had started spending more and more time together since and Sokka had even helped him learn his lines. He feels like he can call Sokka his friend and his heart sinks at the thought of Sokka not being there.  
  
"Well done Zuko, that was amazing!" A fellow cast member pulls him into a hug, congratulating him, and pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
"You too. You were great." He replies and is swept up by other cast members, all talking about how the show went. Well. The show went well. Once Zuko had finally got a chance to wipe the sweat from his face and change back into his hoodie and jeans, he makes his way out to the foyer, ready to head home and eat something.  
  
He opens the door from backstage to the foyer only to be bombarded with a hug from Suki,  
  
"That was so good, spirits, well done!" She exclaims, letting him go and Zuko feels himself blush at the compliment. He hates how easily he blushed. Waiting behind Suki were the others he recognised in the audience but still no Sokka. Suki re-introduces them and Zuko finds it easier to meet them now that he isn't in a stuffy kitchen with loud music. He smiles and greets them all, thanking them for coming. They even say that they wanted to come and watch him again and Zuko is overwhelmed, mumbling another thank you.  
  
"Uh, where's Sokka?" He asks hesitantly to Suki, trying not to come across as disappointed that he didn't come along. Suki, surprisingly, laughs.  
  
"He's sick-" Suki starts before being interrupted.  
  
"Vomiting everywhere, it's so gross." The shorter girl - Toph? - adds.  
  
"Yeah, it's not good. He really wanted to come, I basically had to hold him down to stop him getting out of bed." Suki explained. Zuko laughs slightly at Toph but is quickly distracted. Sokka wanted to come, he wanted to come and watch. Like, he really wanted to come to the show. The thought makes Zuko smile. Although the notion of Sokka being sick is less smile worthy.  
  
The group congratulates Zuko again and offer to take him out for a celebratory drink but Zuko gently declines, saying he is too tired but would love to another time and they all part their separate ways.  
  
Zuko was fully intending to go home and make a meal but there's this horribly impulsive part of him that wants to check on Sokka. He thinks that he might not know Sokka well enough to just turn up at his doorstep, but he can't help but worry about him. For once in his life, he lets his spontaneity take over and goes to Sokka, making sure to pick up some supplies on the way. He's pretty sure he can remember where Sokka's apartment is and makes his way there before he can change his mind.  
  
Zuko, maybe against his better judgement, ends up outside Sokka's front door and brings himself to knock on it. He hears a shuffling coming from inside. A crash. A curse. And then the door opens to show a tired, pale Sokka with bags under his eyes and a duvet wrapped around his shoulders. He looks delirious but still manages a crooked ‘Sokka’ smile when he sees Zuko.  
  
"Thuko!" Sokka exclaims hoarsely and stuffily, followed by a sniff.  
  
"Agni, you don't look good." Zuko says and Sokka frowns slightly looking annoyed for a moment and Zuko is confused before he realises,  
  
"No! You look - you always look great." Zuko stammers and tries to hide his face by looking at the floor, "I mean, you need to get back to bed, you look ill."  
  
Sokka doesn't say anything but grumbles in the affirmative before shuffling away and Zuko awkwardly follows behind, shutting the door behind him. Sokka waddles into a familiar room where Zuko had woken up a few weeks ago. He basically flops back onto the bed as soon as he enters barely even noticing Zuko following after him. Zuko sees the bucket beside his bed and thanks the gods that it's empty before taking the chair from the desk and bringing it over to the side of Sokka's bed. He places his bag beside him and gets out some fruit, high sugar drinks as well as some chocolate and paracetamol. He was in full worry mode when he picked up the shopping and he realises that maybe it might be too much but decides that Sokka is worth it.  
  
"Suki told me that you were sick and I thought you could do with some TLC." Zuko comments as he watches over Sokka's motionless body. He thinks he hears a sound from Sokka before he bolts up right.  
  
"Oh no, it wath your show! I'm thorry I mithed it, how did it go?" Sokka asks with a slight sway. Zuko smiles.  
  
"Lay down again, don't move too fast." Zuko adds and places a hand on his shoulder to move him back down on the bed, "It was good, thank you."  
  
"I really wanted to thee it." Sokka sniffs again and Zuko can only think: how is he so beautiful whilst also looking like shit?  
  
"Next time." Zuko supplies and Sokka gives him a sappy grin which Zuko wants to see a million times over. Zuko starts checking him over and forcing some fresh fruit into him before getting him some water to take the paracetamol with. Zuko pops out a pill and passes it to Sokka,  
  
"Take this," Zuko says, expecting him to pick it up. Not expecting him to place his mouth on Zuko's hand and practically lick a stripe up his palm. Zuko's eyes go wide as Sokka takes a gulp of water and swallows the pill. Oh. Oh. That was warm. Zuko's blushing and trying very hard not to find Sokka attractive in this messy state. He's failing miserably. Sokka laughs at Zuko's surprised facial expression and he feels so embarrassed. He should go.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So- um. There are some high sugar drinks and uh some- some chocolate for when you feel better. Make sure you eat something and keep drinking. And uh- I should go. Get better soon." Zuko stutters out, stumbling to his feet and picking up his bag. He's about to go when Sokka's hand grabs out to catch his wrist.  
  
"Don't go. Pleathe." He says between sniffs, "I'm so bored." Zuko laughs but feels a little disappointed,  
  
"I'm not just an entertainment system and you should rest." Zuko says slightly bitterly, not quite sure why he's hurt.  
  
"No. I mean. I like having you around." He tries and Zuko's heart lifts a little. Sokka. Spirits, he is going to be the death of him.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay." Sokka smiles and tugs on his arm, forcing him to sit down again, "Don't go making me sick though."  
  
"Oh shit, sorry." Sokka says, only just realising that it could happen, "you can't get sick, you're too pretty to be sick." And damn it, Zuko is blushing again. Does he ever stop blushing?  
  
"Well that's not true, you got sick." Zuko tries and hopes that Sokka is too ill to register his poor attempt at flirting. He's not.  
  
"You think I'm pretty." Sokka states, his tired smile aimed right at Zuko. It's then when Zuko realises that Sokka is still holding onto his wrist and he's not sure he can breathe. He should have just left; it would have saved him the embarrassment.  
  
"Obviously." He mumbles, deciding that he has said too much to bother hiding it now.  
  
"You're pretty too. But I already said that." Zuko shakes his head, dismissing the compliment as too good to be true, "You are, you're really, _really_ pretty." Sokka sniffs again and Zuko frowns. He tries so hard to believe Sokka but is still struggling in the self-love department. Sokka tries again,  
  
"Your hair always looks soft and your legs are to die for. Your scar is so fucking sexy and oh my god, your eyes." Sokka says and Zuko knows that Sokka isn't one hundred percent but thinks that Sokka must mean some of it. No one ever compliments his scar and it has got him all flustered. He tries diverting the attention but gets distracted,  
  
"How can you say that when your arms are everything and your eyes are so blue and you care for your friends and you are so energetic but also caring when you need to be. And you dance like a god." Zuko laughs and then stops abruptly as he realises how much he said and his whole body tenses.  
  
"You're so cute and kind and you brought me chocolate so you can shut up." Sokka says, his voice getting higher and slurring his words more now as the exhaustion takes over. Zuko forces himself to breathe and tries to convince himself that maybe, just maybe, Sokka will forget about this. Although, Zuko's not sure he wants Sokka to forget. He's been saying so much and Zuko really wants to believe it.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" Sokka asks quietly before immediately dozing off to sleep and releasing his arm. Zuko almost misses it and worries that it would be weird waking up with him in his flat. But he also thinks that he would do anything for Sokka at this point.  
  
"Okay." Zuko leans forward and presses a gentle kiss on Sokka's forehead almost instinctively before pulling away and cursing at himself. He needs to reign in his impulses, Agni.  
  
Zuko watches Sokka for a bit and then scrolls through his phone but his eyes are heavy with the exhaustion from the show hitting him hard. Before he knows it, his head is falling forward and Zuko is asleep.

\---

  
Zuko wakes up the next morning with a crook in his neck as he finds himself folded forward and his head resting on his arms on the edge of Sokka's bed. Despite the crook in his neck, there is a pleasant sensation as fingers card through his hair and Zuko hums at the gentle movement. He breathes in deeply deciding that the pain in his back is worth it for the sensation of Sokka's hand. Sokka. He's ended up in Sokka's flat again. Fuck. He slowly sits up, regretfully moving away from Sokka's blessed hands to find his phone and message his uncle. He feels Sokka's eyes on him as he gets up but keeps his eyes on his phone. After he's messages Iroh he looks up to Sokka.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Zuko smiles, hoping Sokka's not intending to throw up anywhere near him.  
  
"Mm, better than yesterday." Sokka says, with a gravel in his voice from just waking up and Zuko swoons slightly at the sound. "Thank you."  
  
"No, no problem. I'm glad you're feeling better." And Zuko is. When he heard Sokka was sick, he just wanted to give him every comfort he could think of and he hopes that despite only proving a little, he has helped him.  
  
"By the way, I meant what I said yesterday." Sokka says and it feels out of nowhere. Zuko is a little overwhelmed but notices the blush on Sokka's cheeks. Maybe, just maybe, Sokka feels the same way about him.  
  
"I did too. I meant it." Zuko says quietly as he admires the way the morning sun spills through the window and highlights Sokka's strong face. The beautiful blue of his eyes reflected in the light. It looks like the ocean. They sit there for a moment and Zuko feels Sokka's eyes on him, burning into him. But he's doing the same, taking every inch of Sokka in.  
  
He knows that he said that he would stop listening to his impulses, but he really wants to kiss him. He really, really wants to. And Sokka said he meant it.

He has to do this.

So, he does. He lets his instincts take over and stops listening to his panic for a moment. Kiss now, panic later. He moves forward and leans over Sokka before placing a gentle kiss on Sokka's lips. Its soft and quick but it's enough to say what he needs to.  
  
Zuko pulls back and searches the oceans to find an answer. Sokka beams and moves forward to rest his forehead on Zuko's.  
  
"You're so pretty." He says and Zuko swallows.  
  
"I really like you, Sokka. A lot. Sorry." Zuko says and mentally slaps himself for apologising. Sokka takes his cheeks in his hands and smudges them,  
  
"Stop apologising." He says like he's talking to a baby, "I really like you too. I like like you." Sokka smirks and Zuko sighs in relief before pushing forward and kissing Sokka again. It's firmer this time and longer and good. It's so good. Sokka places a hand on Zuko's chest and pushes him back slightly and breathing in deeply,  
  
"Stop, Zuko. I don't want to make you sick." Zuko's too flustered and too elated to stop at this point,  
  
"I don't care." Zuko says and then kisses Sokka again. And again. And one more time. And maybe one for good luck.  
  
And they kissed again when Sokka won at Mario Kart.  
  
And again when Zuko made them lunch.  
  
And again when Sokka was better.  
  
And again when Sokka finally saw Zuko in a play.  
  
And again. And again. And again.  
  
And maybe Zuko did get sick.  
  
But it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this mess.
> 
> I do the tumblr too, but there's no coherence there either so be warned:  
> Bee-Slytherpuff  
> Bumble-Beckie
> 
> Edit: thank you so much fo all the lovely comments!!!!! It really made me smile <33333


End file.
